Troublesome!
by Azurelax25
Summary: Can a bet condition make people fall in love? Read to find out when The rich kid Paul Shinji gets into trouble and is saved by Dawn, but there is a bet! What is that bet though? And what exactly wrong did Paul do?
1. Prologue

**_Troublesome!_**

 **Chapter : Prologue**

 **Hey guys! I love all those who have read my stories and like them, and do review.**

 ** _And_** **I'm back with another story.** **This time, its Ikarishipping (Dawn Paul)**

 **Summary: Can a bet condition make people fall in love? Read to find out when The rich kid Paul Shinji gets into trouble and is saved by Dawn, but there is a bet! What is that bet though? And what exactly wrong did Paul do?**

 **Shipping: Ikarishipping** **Read on to find out.**

PROLOGUE

"Hey Dawn!" Yelled a girl with orange-red hair in her early twenties to a certain girl named Dawn.

The called person named Dawn turns around holding a huge pile of papera in her arms. Her blue hair flying around as she turns around, disturbed from her job, and stomps her way to her friend in anger.

"What now Zoey!?"

"Our new boss is here, and he is hot as hell!"

"Really!?" Dawn shouts like a thirsty girl, and runs towards the boss's office, waiting with several other women to see their new boss.

Dawn worked in a accessories industry where they made supplies for new pokemon trainers, and their former boss had retired, ams his son was here to take over.She had heard flying rumors that he is very handsome, caring and was a gentleman, but you can't judge a book from it's cover, right!?

And there came out their former boss, who gave a small farewell speech, and walked out. He had been given a farewell already, but ge still bid a bye once again.

"Done, back to work!" came a deep voice from the background.

All workers turn towards the boss's office, where at the door sill, stood a man, in mid twenties with the coldest expression he could hold.

"Is he our new boss!?" asked Zoey.

"God can't be that cruel to us!" Replied Dawn.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	2. Chapter 1

**_Troublesome!_**

 **Chapter 1**

"Is he our boss?" Asked Zoey.

"God can't be that cruel to us!" replied Dawn.

The purple haired man stopped dead in his path and turned around and scanned Dawn's petite body with his stone cold eyes.

"May I know your name?" He asked, raising one of his brows.

"The name's Dawn Hikari, what's yours?" She answered.

"Well, I am Paul Shinji, and God is cruel to you right now, _Troublesome!_ "

Paul spat out, and entered his office.

"What did he call me?" Dawn shouted and forcefully stomped her feet on the ground.

"Stop it Dawn, he is our boss!" Zoey interrupted.

"But did you see how rude he was?!"

"I saw it all! He isn't that rude though..I mean, he's kinda cute!"

"WHAT ON EARTH ZOEY!?" Everyone under one metre radius stared at Zoey.

"Umm.. You all can't see with my eyes! He doesn't look that bad, did you notice those mysterious eyes!"

Everyone continued to do what they were doing and Zoey was left talking to air.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Oh c'mon mom! You won't believe me!"

"Nope aunt! Dawn's not right this time!"

"ALRIGHT!!" yelled Dawn's mother and Zoey's aunt, "He is your boss, deal with him yourself. I don't care if he is stone cold or handsome, I've passed this period and now I'm above it, leave me, talk to someone else!"

Dawn pouted and so did Zoey. The two cousin sister duo went upstairs and entered their respective rooms and collapsed on their respective beds.

"I'll show her how cold and emotionless he is!"

"I'll show her his beautiful eyes, and then she would have me!"

came a voice from their respective mouths.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	3. Chapter 2

**_Troublesome!_**

 **Chapter 2**

A few weeks had passed since the day the two tween girls had discovered their rock solid boss.

And even after all those days, nobody could stop Zoey from loving and Dawn from hating Paul.

"I mean, I can't really understand you. You love Paul, then why do you ask me to do the same? If you love him then isn't it good that you don't have to face competition for that!" Dawn asked Zoey while she stitched the last stitches of the dress she made.

"I can get that! But the thing is that that Cynthia Isn't much of a competitor, but you are! And I love rivals, who knows in this process I start to love you more!" Zoey explained while she collected her tools and arranged them in her tool box.

"Whatever floats your boat sis!" Dawn commented as she removed the dress from the dummy and stretched it out and then folded it perfectly.

"You put these dresses, I'll go fetch our car!" Zoey said as she started to turn all lights off. All the other employees were gone by now.

"Fine, I'll be back in a few!" The sisters nodded towards each other and then parted ways. Zoey went ojt of the office, while Dawn entered Paul's cabin.

Inside the cabin, Dawn was supposed to hang her dress on the display section, right next to the washroom of the cabin, where Paul would analyse these dresses and decide which dress will be put out for display for Pokemon Coordinators to purchase.

Dawn completely hated the way Paul analysed her dresses. He would first look at them skeptically, then smell them for who knows why, and then try to stretch the stitches. If it comes out strong enough, then you're good. And if not, then you're dead!

Dawn carefully tip-toed inside. She could feel water noises, proving that Paul is in the washroom. She then placed the dress right at the back, where it could hide easily. She folded her arms infront of her chest and thought.

 _If I'll put it at the back, then it might not get selected!_

She then slid it to the front. But since it looked too exposed, she put in the fifth place.

Dawn had previously placed her purse on one coffee table, which she went to pick up. And as she touched her bag, the lights went off.

 _Typical fanfictions!_

She thought.

Dawn picked her bag up, and was about to leave when suddenly the washroom door opened, startling her. Dawn's feet ran back, and tripped on the smooth floor.

Dawn knew her stony boss was out of the washroom and she is about to become a laughing stock for being so clumpsy on her feet.

But Dawn felt strong arms snake around her waist just before she hit the ground and pick her up with great force. That force pulled open her temporary bun, exposing her blue hair out in the air. And she felt her face being shoved into a muscular chest.

 _JUST WHAT I DREADED MY WHOLE LIFE!!_

Dawn looked up, ready to face stone cold grey eyes, full of suspicion, negative comments, ridicule, disrespect and sarcasm.

But her eyes locked to Paul's exceptionally soft ones and time kind of stopped.

Grey eyes united with blue ones, and the two wished to remain like this for the entire time.

There was something wrong here. Paul would instantly get agitated at the mention of Dawn, whom he never called by her name, but called her 'Troublsome' ; was suddenly feeling kind of relieved and comfortable holding her close to his body.

Similarly The Dawn who dreaded going next to Paul, was feeling fine this close to him.

It was exceptional and would happen only once in a millenium that ice liked warmth. And sunflowers preferred the moon. That grey preferred pink and that bubbles liked dry and rough grounds.

They would've remained the same way till the D-Day probably, but Dawn was rudely shoved off to the ground.

Dawn's head hit a nearby pot and she sat up holding her head in her hands. She looked up to find Cynthia sticking next to what looked like an irritated Paul.

"Stay away from my Paul! He is my fiance, not yours!" She spat and then dragged Paul with her and turned all lights off in the process.

Climbing in the elevator, Dawn was not concerned about ger throbbing head, but was concerned about what had happened. She had never seen such vivid emotions from Paul.

The way he really wanted to save her from falling, and the way Cynthia's presence irritated him.

 _What if he likes me?_

 _NAH! Never! And even if he does, he already has a fiancee._

Sitting in her car, Dawn wondered if she needs to overthink this incident or let it slide.

"What happened Dawn? You're kinda quiet!" Zoey asked.

Dawn sighed, wondering whether this is supposed to be told or not.

"Uh...You like Paul right!?"

"Well, no doubt!" Zoey firmly said.

"He is already engaged to Cynthia." Dawn told the required amount. She saw everything and doesn't want Zoey to bleed like she did.

Zoey became kinda quiet, and drove silently. And somewhere their silence complimented each other.


	4. Chapter 3

**_Troublesome!_**

 ** _Chapter_** ** _3_**

That night, both Zoey and Dawn were surprisingly silent. And Dawn's mother couldn't take it in.

The usually loud and bubbly daughters were suddenly this much self-absorbed.

So, she formed a plan!

 _NEXT MORNING:_

"Why are we here aunt?" Zoey asked, clearly hating the idea.

"I saw you two are much more silent, so I thought let's go out for a girly shopping, and your mood will get lifted up! Now, come with me!!" Dawn's mom dragged the two around the mall, hoping to lift their moods.

"I'll see that one!" Dawn's mom took the two in a jewelry shop and started to ask for different apparels.

"Mom, we don't want to buy, why are your forcing us!?" Dawn used a serious tone.

"But I'm just trying to–

"This one fits me!!" all the three ladies turned around to find Paul and Cynthia in the same shop as them.

"Alright, we'll buy this one!" Paul replied with a forceful smile on his face and paid for the diamond ring.

Suddenly, the ring fell from his hands, and rolled around. Paul immediately stood up from his chair, and ran behind it.

The ring somehow stopped as it clinged to the metal bars of another seat. Paul picked it up and apologized to the person sitting there. As Paul looked up, he found Zoey in the seat.

 _And if she's here, then..._

Paul's eyes met with those of Dawn's and it felt like time stopped.

Zoey understood the look and stormed out of the shop. Cynthia came and dragged Paul with her, thanking the shopkeepers in the process.

What was left was a burning hole in Dawn's eyes.

XXXXXXX

A few more weeks went the same way, Dawn trying to avoid Paul, but getting involved; and Zoey trying toget involved, but getting ignored.

But somehow Dawn and Zoey both kept their composure.

"Hmm, so... what's with you lately!?" Dawn finally asked Zoey, during the time their burgers were coming.

"The day you told me that Paul is engaged, did you mean it?" Zoey asked, seriously.

"Of course I did! I saw them myself!"

"I want to un-love Paul, but I can't!"

"Why would you un-love him? If you love him, stay true to your point!"

"If he's already engaged to a person, then their is no use loving them!"

"He's engaged to Cynthia, I know, but is he happy?"

"Uh... doesn't look like to me!"

"And here's your chance to make him yours!!"

"Hmm!" Zoey thought. Dawn finally is out of the love triangle. She doesn't want to hurt her cousin sister by liking the same man.


End file.
